battlezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Cobra One
Cobra One was the callsign of a member of the Black Dog platoon under Commander Shaw during the Biometal War. Their real name is unknown. Details Almost nothing is known about Cobra One's identity or background; even their gender remains a mystery. They are subordinate to Commander Shaw but senior to every other Black Dog unit seen in Rise of the Black Dogs, which would likely make them a lieutenant. Rise of the Black Dogs Cobra One was first seen in action with the Black Dogs when they deploy to the moon to rescue a captured scientist from a CCA research outpost. They were responsible for leading the strike force that took out the facility's power facilities and then assaulted the facility itself, though ultimately the scientist was evacuated by the NSDF and their main objective was unsuccessful. Feeling betrayed by their NSDF comrades and fearing the result of cooperation between the world's superpowers, Cobra One became an instrumental part of Shaw's plans to return to Earth and reveal the conspiracy.Battlezone: Rise of the Black Dogs After preparing the base that would become the Black Dogs' staging ground for their homecoming, Cobra One was redirected to Mars on an undisclosed mission.Battlezone: Rise of the Black Dogs This turned out to be the preliminary investigation into the CCA Mammoth, a tank Shaw had discovered evidence of and wished to capture. After successfully infiltrating the heavily-defended base on foot Cobra One used a stolen Tractor to locate the Mammoth and acquire a snapshot of the machine's design.Battlezone: Rise of the Black Dogs With the technical readout secured, Cobra One was then instructed to steal the tank - a task made more difficult by the CCA's awareness of the Black Dog's presence following the theft of the Mammoth data. After avoiding a trap set using a decoy, Cobra One is successful in locating and stealing the prototype, and the Black Dogs begin development of their own.Battlezone: Rise of the Black Dogs Cobra One is then deployed to Venus, where before any offense can be made the Black Dogs are overwhelmed by CCA forces.Battlezone: Rise of the Black Dogs After thinning the assault enough to allow the Black Dogs to regroup, Cobra One personally escorts their personnel to an evacuation zone.Battlezone: Rise of the Black Dogs Instead they are deployed to Io, where scouts have discovered two Olympian Data Disks that have thus far gone unnoticed by the CCA. While securing the relics Cobra One is lured into - and escapes - a trap by a spoofed Black Dog distress signal.Battlezone: Rise of the Black Dogs The Black Dogs' concern over CCA interference with their communications leads Shaw to order Cobra One to Titan to destroy a communications outpost that is blocking communication with the moon. Cobra One deploys on the ground with a small strike force and takes out all three Satellite Towers responsible before being evacuated.Battlezone: Rise of the Black Dogs While the staff at the moon base prepare for their return Cobra One is redirected to Europa to capture a Hadean Armory currently defended by the NSDF. They infiltrate the area and destroy the NSDF defences, destroying a Fury Flier in the process.Battlezone: Rise of the Black Dogs Cobra One is then ordered back to the moon with the rest of the Black Dogs to help complete preparations for their evacuation. Cobra One is put in charge of the base's defences while a Launch Pad is constructed, and after fighting off a combined NSDF/CCA assault - and a group of Fury forces - Cobra One departs the moon with the rest of the Black Dogs.Battlezone: Rise of the Black Dogs What becomes of Cobra One after the evacuation is unclear; if the Black Dogs did indeed make it to Earth, they were never able to reveal the conspiracy to the public. Appearances *Battlezone: Rise of the Black Dogs References Category:Characters